Abducted
by TheHumbleHobbit
Summary: what would happen if the government found out about demigods, and abducted Percy and Annabeth to learn more? but they have somthing else in mind to...
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I stood in the doorway nervously. Me and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase were going on a date. Well, it wasn't a date, date. We were just going to spend a fun day at the park, or the mall or somthing. I rang the doorbell, and the door opened immidiatly like she had been there waiting for me. "Hey Percy!" she grinned. She looked beautiful. Her long, curly, blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a gray tank top, and jeans.

"hey! you ready to go?"

"yeah" she stepped out closing the door behind her. We walked down to my car, and i was just about to open the door, when suddenly Annabeth cried out. I turned around to see what was happening when i was hit hard in the head, and everything went dark.

Annabeth's POV

I woke with a major headache. Nothing like getting wacked in the head with a crowbar to give you a migrane. I sat up. Percy was lying right next to me with a huge bruise on his head. He looked incredibly hot just now. Ugh! Annabeth, snap out of it!

"Percy" i shook his shoulder and he groaned, sitting up.

"what the hell?" he held his head between his hands. I guess i wasnt the only one with a migrane. Suddenly the door bursted open and a man in a buisness suit bursted in.

"well, i see you are finnally awake." he noted.

"who are you? why did you take us?" i asked and he snorted.

"I, am Doctor Krane from a special government branch called the DFI. And i took you, because we know who you are. We know your secret." i shared a worried glance with Percy.

"what do you mean?" Percy winced.

"I mean, Perceus Jackson. We know about the gods. We know, that you are the son of Poseidon. We know that you have amazing powers. We know about your silly little training camp. We know about the monsters. And we want to know more."

my heart pounded. This guy had to be kidding! how did the government find out? i guess it was just a matter of time... i looked at Percy and sent him a silent message. "Play Dumb" wich, i figured wouldnt be to hard. He looked back at Dr. Krane.

"what are you talking about? Pos- what? you think my dad is a god?" he laughed nervously.

"oh dont play dumb with me, Jackson. Now, come with me right now."

"No!" Percy shouted. Even though he sounded like a little kid, i had to admire his courage.

Then two more agents walked into the room. One grabbed Percy. He struggled to get out of his grip, but he was a pretty strong guy.

"this isn't legal! I have rights!"Percy shouted. Dr. Kane turned and spoke to the man.

"_It_ isn't a human. It dosen't have rights. Now take him to room 202." They dragged an angry looking Percy away."

"where are you taking him?" i asked the doctor.

"were going to question him. Don't worry, Annabeth. Your turn will come soon enough," And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving me alone.

Percy's POV

they dragged me into a room. There was a table, and a chair. The big man pushed me into the chair. "Now." said the doctor. "lets begin." He asked me all sorts of questions. What types of powers i had, About how many demigods there were, Who my trainer was, all of them i didn't answer. He was starting to look irritated. Some guy in a lab coat walked in and Dr. Kane whispered somthing to him about upping the level. That didn't sound to good. The lab coat man walked out, and walked back in with a heated stick. Oh, shit.I thought. Dr. Kane held the thing up to me. "Now are you willing to admit your a demigod?" he said threateningly.

"its kinda hard to admit to somthing you aren't" i replyed.

"wrong answer" he put the thing against my arm, and i screamed. It felt like somone was slowly slicing my arm off. Then, he removed it.

"would you like to rephraise your answer?"

"no" he did it again. Im not sure how long this went on, but it semed like hours. I was exausted, but determined not to break. I could tell that he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of me. He got up, and went to talk to the big man. Then they came over to me, untied me, and led me to another room. They sat me in this big, metal chair, and strapped me in. They told me to wait for a while. It semed like years before they finnally came back in, but this time, holding Annabeth. Annabeths eyes widened when she saw me.

"Percy! oh my gods what did they do to you!" she tried to struggle out of their grasp, but they held her tight, and instead, strapped her in a chair like mine, right across from me.

"Now Annabeth. Are you going to answer my question?"

Annabeth's POV

"if your going to electrocute me, my answer isn't going to change." gods how stupid did they think i was? Well, they didn't yet know who my godly parent was, wich i guess was kinda an advantage for me. Percy, however. I guess was so easy to figure out because of that aura of power he has that only belongs to children of the big three.

"oh were not going to electrocute you." Dr. Kane flipped a swich and Percy cried out in pain as electricity arced through his body.

"stop!" i yelled and they turned it off.

"now are you going to answer?" i wanted so badly to just yell ATHENA! so they wouldn't hurt my Percy anymore. Percy moaned, "Annabeth, don't". I knew he would never forgive me if i admitted to being a demigod so i kept my mouth shut.

"Okayy" he flipped the swich again and Percy yelled again in pain. I closed my eyes. What kind of horrible person was i? my best friend was here being tortured, and i had the power to stop it. But i knew it wasn't logical. So many more demigods would die if i told. They turned it off.

"now?" I shook my head, biting my lip. Then he turned a knob and flipped the swich again. Percy screamed in agony. I guessed he must have turned up the voltage. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Finnally, i couldn't take it anymore.

"Athena" i whispered. He turned it off. "what did you say?" then i straitened. 'Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"damn it annabeth" Percy mumbled and Dr. Kane grinned.

"so, your finnnally admiting the gods exist?"

"yes" i mumbled.

"good. now guards! take them back to their cell. we will resume in the moring."

Percy's POV

i cant beleive Annabeth was so stupid. She just admited to a government agency that the gods exist, to save my sorry ass. Once they threw us back in our cell, i collapsed on the floor. I still felt the tingling of electricity in me.

"Percy!" Annabeth rushed to my side.

"for a daughter of Athena, you can be really stupid" i managed and she tried for a smile.

"now what kind of friend would i be if i let you die?" i wanted to be mad at her, but i knew that i would have done the same thing if i was in her position. No way would i sit there and watch her die. I just sighed and passed out.

I woke to shouting. "Get up, Jackson. Its time for you to show us what you can do." i groaned and opened my eyes. Dr. Krane was standing over me. I looked around the room, but Annabeth was no where to be seen.

"wheres Annabeth?" i asked.

"she is already in the lab, taking some tests. now come." he yanked me out of bed. I still felt weak and my skin hurt where i was burnt, but i mannaged to stay on my feet the whole way to the lab. The lab wasn't as impressive as i imagened. There was a macine with a screen on it. Annabeth was sitting in front of it. There was also a big pool in the middle of the room.

"this is where you guys will show us what you can do." said Dr. Krane. A bunch of pictures flashed across the screen Annabeth was looking at.

"whats the pattern?" asked another man.

"i don't-"

"WHATS THE PATTERN?"

"bee, tiger, ruler, fish, chair, lake, mountain, moon, lion" annabeth said. The guy nodded and wrote somthing down.

"that was easy! what does it prove? can i go now?" she asked.

"girl, you just beat our fastest computer" Annabeth didn't have much to say to that.

"now, Percy your turn." said the doctor motioning to the pool. An idea suddenly popped in my head. Then, as if he had suddenly read my mind, Krane said

"and if you try anything, we will kill your girlfriend." so much for that plan. I looked at Annabeth and then decided to just play along. for now. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. Suddenly i felt a familliar tug in my gut, and i heard the doctors gasp. I opened my eyes, and saw all the water had risen completely out of the creek, but i didn't stay like that for long. I was already weak, and this took alot of my energy. I dropped to my knees and the pool fell to. The room was silent exept for my rough breathing.

"was that good enough for you?" i huffed. Nobody answered. they all just stared at me. some in astonishment, some in fear. Then suddenly one of the doctors said "_that_ is definetly not a human." Thats when Annabeth lost it.

Its not his fault he is the son of Poseidon! he didn't get to pick his parent! and he is half human. You don't have the right to do this to us. Please will you just let us go? Who the hell do you think you are?" she got right up in Dr. Krane's face.

"he is a threat to national security. We most certainly will not let him go." thats when i got mad.

"a threat to security? just because i can control water means im some sort of terrorist now? I'm not going to do anything!"

"but you already have"

"i... what?" the doctor pressed a button on a remote, and the screen that was quizing Annabeth changed showing a bus. People were running around it screaming "were all gunna die!" and stuff like that. Suddenly, me, Annabeth and Grover ran off the bus looking paniced. I suddenly remembered what this was. On our first quest to retreive Zeus's lightning bolt and the Furies had attacked us on the bus. Some tourist snapped our picture as we ran for our lives, and just as we got out of range, the bus exploded. Then the screen changed showing what looked like security footage of me, and a really fat lady with a giant lion battling it out. A family of mortals stood off to the side looking petrified. I remembered this, to. It was me battling Echidna and the Chimera on the St. Louis Arch. the Chimera blasted fire at me and i doged out of the way, but the tail flipped around and stabbed me in the thigh. I cried out in pain and dropped to my knees. There was a big hole in the floor where i had just been standing.

"die. faithless one!" Echidna screeched and the Chimera shot a collum of flames at me.

"help me father" i said weakly and jumped through the hole. And then the tv screen changed again showing a scene from our battle with Kronos. It looked like this was being recorded from a phone camera or somthing because the quality wasn't very good. I saw Hyperion walking on the water, and saw myself run out. "yeah, two can play that game!" i shouted. we battled for a while and i started shooting blasts of water at him. The blasts intensified until the water had started swirling around me.

"stop that wind!" he shouted, but it just got stronger, until i was standing in a mini hurricane. Everyone in the battle stopped to stare, but i haddent noticed yet.

"Percy, how are you doing that?" Grover yelled, mistifyed. Thats when i semed to notice what i was doing.

"sweet!" i yelled. "but, a little more!" lightning flashed and the hurricane got stronger. The screen went blank.

"if that isn't being a threat to societly, then i don't know what is." said Dr. Krane.

"look, i didn't mean for those things to happen, they just did." i said.

"yeah, im sure you didn't. And when you end up blowing up the white house or somthing, im sure that will be an accident to."

"im not going to blow up the white house!" i yelled, but truthfully, i wouldn't put it past me. I have definetly destroyed my share of national monuments.

"well we don't want to take any chances. For now, we can experament on you two, and possibly, find a way to put your genes within our soldiers so we will rule over the world with our powers. Im sure there are plenty of other demigods out there that we can get abilitys from!" me and Annabeth looked at each other in horror. "and, once we get the information we need from you, we could even capture the gods!" i felt my heart crawl into my throat. They are just mortals. i thought. but i knew that with their technology, they would find a way. and then we would be screwed. big time.


	2. Authors Note!

**Hello everyone!**

**Sooo I haven't updated this story in quite a while, as I'm sure most of you have noticed. I'm reeeaalllyyy sorry about that but it's because my computer broke. :/ But guess what! I GOT A NEW ONE! So hopefully this means I can get back to writing again. :D I will try and post a new chapter ASAP.**

**Oh and also I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. They all really made my day. I wasn't expecting this many people to like my story! :) **

**So I guess that's all!**

**Byeee.**

**~Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grover's POV

The first day of camp was always the best. Seeing old faces I hadn't seen since last summer, and new faces that I couldn't wait to get to know. I strolled down the path, watching people arriving, their parents hugging them goodbye, lugging suitcases into their cabins, hugging their friends, it was just great. I really hope that this summer, we could actually relax and just enjoy ourselves for once.

'_Where's Percy and Annabeth?" _I wondered. Percy was usually one of the first people to arrive at camp. But here it was, 4:00 in the afternoon, and no sign of him. I told myself not to worry, he was probably just caught in traffic or something. NOTHING would stop him from missing camp.

"Attention, campers! Hello? Yes yes, look up here. I am making an announcement." Mr. D. bellowed over the noise of a thousand campers chit chatting at the dinner tables. Everyone slowly became silent.

"Well today is the first day of camp!"

"No duh" Muttered one of the Ares kids.

"I know you all are exited. This will hopefully be a very, uh, uneventful summer. Either way it will still be agonizi- uhh I mean enjoyable and fun.

It seems most of you have arrived, though we are still missing Peter Johnson and Annabelle Chase. But I'm sure they'll be here. Unless of course, they got into a terrible accident and died a horrid death on their way here in which case, would be quite tragic. Now, enjoy your food and whatnot."

Now I was getting worried. It was already dinner and neither Percy, nor Annabeth had showed up or even made contact. I got up from the table not feeling the least bit hungry. Something was wrong.

Annabeth's POV

Oh Gods. This was BAD. I always had a feeling the government would find out sooner or later, but to have them react like THIS? Shows how selfish mankind is. Could they really use half blood DNA to make an army of super soldiers? Probably. I wouldn't put it past them. They threw me and Percy back in our cell room and we just sat there in stunned silence for a while until finally Percy said,

"This could be a problem"

"Not could be, it is"

"what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"well we have to do SOMETHING. We can't just sit here while they take DNA from our friends to make an army!"

"Percy, what can we do?"

"I… I don't know yet. But camp started today. Somebody has to notice our absence sooner or later."

"Yes, I sure did!" said a familiar voice and I turned to see an iris-message Grover standing next to me.

"Grover!" Annabeth and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Percy, Annabeth! Where are you guys? I'm getting worried about you. Are you okay?"

"well…. Not really. We're locked up in a government facility."

"A WHAT?"

"A top secret government facility. Grover, the government knows about Half-bloods. They captured us and they're running tests on us. Their plan is to get ALL of the half bloods and use their DNA to make an unstoppable army of super soldiers. And then, try and capture the gods!"

"Oh no…. this cannot be happening."

"Well it is! And we need you to tell Chiron and the others what is going on! Evacuate camp! And if possible… help us get out of here."

"Right! I'm on it! Don't worry, guys. We'll come for you!" Grover sighed. "So much for this being a relaxing summer"

I heard footsteps outside the door and voices.

"Quick!" Annabeth hissed. I waved my hand through the mist and Grover the satyr, was gone. Leaving me and Annabeth looking in the face of Dr. Krane.

**A/N sorry for this chapter being so short! I just really wanted to get something posted since I've been keeping you waiting so long. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, kay? :) **


End file.
